


《晴雨日记》48-第16章（4）

by Narcissus_Su



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Su/pseuds/Narcissus_Su





	《晴雨日记》48-第16章（4）

“我不是那个意思。”周聿文停顿了一下，想说其实没有必要这么投入，把自己的身体都弄垮，但又觉得他的意思还是会被夏昀曲解。

“那是什么意思？”夏昀问。

但是这句话说出口之后又觉得很后悔，因为总感觉像咄咄逼人的悍妇。

“我是想把你养在家里，不让任何人接近你，看一眼都不行。”周聿文的手指摩挲着倒数第二个衬衫纽扣，目光很认真地停留在夏昀纤长的手指上，“但是我没有任何轻视你的意思。”

“圈养吗？”周聿文听不出夏昀的声音里现在是什么情绪，好像是逼问，又好像很平静，“你把我当成什么了。”

周聿文摇摇头，“是金屋藏娇。”

他亲吻了一下夏昀的食指关节，然后缓缓地解开扣子，低沉着声音问，“不是说要帮我倒时差吗？”

“谁说的。”夏昀失笑，“我说了吗？”

“你默认了。”周聿文将最后一颗扣子也迅速解开，把手伸进了衬衫里恣意地游移着，低哑的声音伴随着湿热的气息在他耳边响起，“我今晚特别想看你哭。”

他不轻不重地咬着夏昀的肩膀，夏昀被弄得麻麻痒痒的，闷闷地说，“我有时候真搞不懂你。”

他使劲儿推周聿文的手臂想拉开距离，但没成功。周聿文像一块粘性很好的口香糖，紧紧贴着他。

“明天再让你懂。”周聿文深呼吸了两下，脱去了他的衬衫，说，“到你帮我了。”

“我都没答应你。”夏昀红着脸，很犹豫地去解周聿文睡衣上面的纽扣，周聿文则是很急切地从下面开始解起，得逞地笑着问：“不答应？”

“你是不是一开始就计划好了？”看见他笑，夏昀恨恨地磨牙。

“不是。”周聿文否认，“一开始你在医院。”

“你还知道我是从医院回来的啊。”

“怎么办？”他的语气有些疑虑，但脱去睡衣的动作却很麻利，仿佛询问只是出于礼节，并不真心实意，“要停吗？”

“你停得下来吗？”夏昀抱怨地反问。

硬热的一块抵着他的臀部，不着寸缕让全身上下的触觉都变得尤为敏感。

夏昀眨了眨眼，很乖巧地搂住周聿文的脖子，命令道：“我是病人，你得轻点儿。”

“我尽量。”周聿文搂着他的腰，把他压进柔软的被子里，“但不一定能控制得住。”

“控制不住就是最后一次了。”夏昀威胁他说。

夏昀永远能让他失控。抱怨，命令，威胁，其实听在耳里都是撒娇。

两人接了很长时间的湿吻，周聿文罕见的很温柔，缠绵地吮着。

“腿张开。”周聿文轻咬了会儿夏昀的耳朵，起身，拿出润滑剂，压着他的腿，一丝不苟地扩张。

敞亮的灯光和放荡的姿势让他感觉很羞耻，就用手臂把脸遮了起来。

“都看过多少遍了。”周聿文笑他，“不用遮，我老婆怎样都好看。”

“你认真一点，话怎么那么多。”夏昀轻喘着，“要是敷衍了事就别想复婚了。”

周聿文吻了吻他的小腿，吮出了一个红印，表示自己知道了。

前戏做得差不多了，他将手指从湿漉漉的小穴中抽出，抚了抚自己的性器，看到夏昀瓷白的肌肤上沾染了几分肉欲的粉红，硬得不能自已，顶着穴口就想进入。

“套……”夏昀轻轻地躲了一下，一脚抵在周聿文线条分明的腰上，不让他进来。

周聿文握住他的脚踝，轻吻了一下他的脚趾，“不戴了。”

“上次，”夏昀闭了闭眼，触电似的缩回脚，“在学校那边，害我差点迟到。”

“这次我帮你。”周聿文哑声承诺着，然后挺身，将性器缓缓楔进小穴里。

“啊……”硬热的粗茎将软肉一一碾过，他的下腹被撑得满满的，夏昀忍不住轻轻叫出了声。

“想我吗？”周聿文深喘着，夏昀的内里温暖而柔软，紧紧将他包裹住，让他差不多已经接近失控的边缘。

“你呢？”夏昀勾住他的脖子，像小猫一样，用软软的舌头舔了舔他的喉结，“你想我吗？”

周聿文往深处用力地顶了顶，让夏昀又叫了一声。

“想我？”夏昀笑着，湿润的眼睛里流转着动人的眸光，光洁白皙的身体在一室的旖旎中几乎融化成了水，语气也软得不行，却还使坏地在他耳边问，“还是想干我？”

周聿文没回答，浅浅地出入了几下，听他舒服的哼喘。

他低下头吻了吻夏昀下颌处的那枚小痣，然后啃着他的脖子，深深地吮着，下身的挺动也逐渐粗重起来，顶得夏昀心跳速度飞快地攀升，叫声频频从嘴里逸出。

“当然是都想。”他两手托起夏昀的柔软的臀丘，调整了一下角度，让性器嵌得更深。

夏昀轻颤着，被他顶出嘤咛，紧紧搂住他的脖子。这个主动的小动作却让周聿文兴奋不已，两手压住他的双腿，发狠地大进大出，失控地冲撞。

“慢一点……”夏昀喘得很急促，眼泪有一点点流了出来，细声讨饶着，“……快不行了。”

“疼吗？”周聿文稍微放缓了一些，但依然很用力，粗茎的顶端越撞越深。

胀满的感觉夹杂着快感，随着压在他身上的男人阳茎猛力抽插的动作不断加剧。夏昀说不出话，只能泪眼朦胧地摇着头。

周聿文笑了一下，然后加快了速度，俯下身去吻他。夏昀想喘叫，却被他霸道地占领着唇舌，发出鼻音的轻哼。

他的声音如同一剂猛药，激得周聿文的动作越来越粗暴。卧室里被淫靡的水声充斥着，两人紧密交合的地方流出粘腻的白沫，夏昀被顶得射了出来。他在高潮的时候收缩得很紧，险些让周聿文缴械。

激情攀顶之际，两人缱绻地吻着，津液交织，唇瓣不舍分离。周聿文又重重抽插了十几下，把刚刚高潮不久浑身敏感的夏昀操得染上哀哀切切的软糯哭腔，才将炙热的精液射进了夏昀的深处。

他长舒了一口气，但没有将性器抽出来。

“怎么不出去。”夏昀软软地问。

周聿文吻了吻他的额角，说，“还没结束。”

“别跟我讨价还价啊。”夏昀嗔道，语气里全是纵欲过后的娇憨，将周聿文的心填得很满。

滚烫的粗茎滞留在甬道里，让他的小腹酸酸胀胀的。

“快出去，”夏昀软声细语地指挥着，“我有点难受。”

“哪里难受？”周聿文邪邪地笑了，不断地亲吻他的耳朵，大手抚上他微微鼓起的小腹，也使坏地揉着，“是这里吗？”

“啊……别……”夏昀推了推他的手，按压让小穴和茎体结合得更紧密，舒服的地方被磨到，带来像电流一样的酥麻感，窜过全身上下，让他不自主地嘤咛了两声，又恼又羞，“你快走开。”

“再来一次。”周聿文抓起他的手细细地舔吻，性器在温暖的小穴里转动了两下，让夏昀轻颤不已，“好久没做了。”

“你别得寸进尺。”夏昀抽回手，生气地踢了踢他，“今晚想睡沙发吗？” 

但他腿根发软，使不出太多力气，踢的动作变得如同调情一般，轻佻地触碰着周聿文微微汗湿的坚硬的腰腹。

不过睡沙发这一招果然很有用，周聿文立马停止了动作，抱起他到浴室清理。

只是洗着洗着，两人又缠到了浴缸里。

这天夜晚夏昀累极，在浴缸里就已经睡了过去。周聿文无奈地把人拾掇干净，抱到床上，掖好被角。

卧室里都是情爱过后的腥膻味儿，让人口干舌燥。周聿文将卧室的窗帘打开了半面，玻璃窗推开一条缝，清新湿润的夜风吹进来，带着初夏江夜特有的凉意。

放眼眺去，远处的高楼霓虹流光溢彩，彻夜不眠。

周聿文回到床上，搂着夏昀躺下了，但睡得并不是很沉。

因为时差的原因，他很久都没有睡着，就静静地在黑暗中观察夏昀的睡颜。

被子盖得很高，把整个人都遮得严严实实的，只露出小小的一张脸。五官精雕细琢，朱嫩的唇微微抿着，长而卷翘的睫毛覆下来，随着均匀呼吸而规律地轻颤。

城市夜空的微光轻柔地覆在他的脸上，像珍珠温润的光泽。

他静静地看着，忽然觉得自己把人间的美好都搂在了怀里。


End file.
